Azeez-Nassa
is the King of Argonia and the Archwarden of the An-Xileel, an Argonian nationalistic political faction. He is a member of the Nassa Tribe, a prestigious and prominent tribe that has been in power in the province since the Oblivion Crisis. While he did agree to let Black Marsh back into the Empire through a treaty for trade, he still dislikes the foreigners and acts as if Argonia is still independent, due to its increased autonomy under the New Septim Dynasty. Early Life Born into the Nassa Tribe of Helstrom, a prominent member of the An-Xileel faction, Azeez-Nassa was raised to be a leader. His uncle was the previous leader of the An-Xileel faction and he groomed the boy to follow in his footsteps. When his uncle Bun-Nassa died, Azeez-Nassa took the reigns of the tribe as its chief and was soon appointed as the King of Argonia for his leadership skills. As an adamant believer in the An-Xileel ideals he continued Argonia's isolationism from the other provinces and like his uncle had done with the first, didn't participate in the 2nd Great War. However, that turned out to be a mistake as the 2nd Great War allowed the Empire to regain many lost lands and thus regain its former military power. Under Augustus Mede, the Imperials soon attacked Argonia and managed to conquer the outer swamps. Argonian resistance continued deeper in the province and Azeez-Nassa was never truly deposed by the Empire. He continued to rule as King even after the Empire placed an Imperial as governor of Black Marsh. Over the next few years Azeez-Nassa began to build up the Argonian Horde's strength in Helstrom to fight against the Empire, waiting for the right time to strike back and reclaim his rightful land. The Stormcrown Rebellion Return of the Septim Dynasty II A large number of Argonians gathered in Helmstrom, for an unknown purpose. In truth, they were gathering to discuss their course of action. Daric Lariat's rebellion had drawn the Empire's attention towards northern Tamriel, leaving less eyes on the south. The An-Xileel wanted to take advantage of that. A horde of Argonians attacked Thorn. The attack was so fast and unexpected that no legionnaire survived. The Argonian Rebellion had begun. The Argonian Horde arrived in Stormhold. The city fell just like Thorn with no legionnaire survivors, but the battle was tougher than the one in Thorn as Stormhold was a bigger city and had more defenses. The horde took a little damage and so they remained in Stormhold to resupply before heading back into the marsh. The Imperial courier arrives in Stormhold, but instead of being greeted by the legionnaires who used to garrison the city he was greeted by the Argonian troops who had captured the city. They managed to capture him and take the letter, which was a request to investigate Thorn who hadn't responded to previous messages. Meanwhile the bulk of the Argonian Horde was travelling through the inner swamps to the city of Archon on the eastern coast of Black Marsh. Return of the Septim Dynasty III The Argonian Horde arrived in Archon, the city fell to them. The An-Xileel set their sights on Blackrose next. General Hasphat of the 10th Legion of Black Marsh lead his men to Stormhold. When they arrived they were engaged by Argonian guerrilla groups. They made it to the city and fought the Argonians stationed there, of which there were only a few. The Argonian Horde arrived in the outskirts of Blackrose. They noticed the cities defenses were up and the guards were extra watchful. The An-Xileel decided to hold off the attack. The Argonian Horde made it to Stormhold but the 10th Legion under General Hasphat had already left for Thorn. They took back Stormhold and then went after the Imperials. The 10th Legion of General Hasphat was marching to Thorn. They stopped and made camp for the night. All around them was the swamp of Black Marsh. They could hear the bugs and other animals making noise in the darkness of night. Though there was something else in the swamps that they didn't notice. A few dozen feet from the legion camp was part of the Argonian Horde. They looked at the Imperials like a predator looks at its prey. And that night, they were going hunting. The Argonians picked off a few imperials who were far from their friends. A soldier that went to take a piss, another who was searching for firewood, etc. They stalked the night and silently killed any imperial that dared stray from their camp. The next day General Hasphat's men began to notice a few of their own were missing. Though they couldn't find any signs of what happened to them. The General ignored the missing troops and continued their march to Thorn. The Argonian Horde followed the Legion and did everything in their power to sabotage them. Though they were careful not to get caught so they weren't able to do much. Return of the Septim Dynasty IV General Hasphalt's army arrived in Thorn. His scouts told him the city was lightly garrisoned by the Argonians. He decided that it was time to take it back from the rebels and orders his army to besiege the city. A few miles from the city the Argonian Horde hide in the swamp waiting for the An-Xileel to order them to flank the Imperial Army. The Imperial assault on Thorn began. The few Argonians that had stayed behind to garrison the city stood no chance against General Hasphat's army. The Imperial Battlemages cast fireballs at the wall, killing the Argonians on it. General Hasphat was sure that soon Thorn would be back in the hands of the Empire. Though something did seem odd to him, both Stormhold and Thorn were lightly garrisoned by the Argonians. The General's question was about to be answered by the Argonian Horde lying in wait in the swamps. As the Imperials were entering Thorn and already claiming victory the Argonian Horde marched out of the swamps and quickly made their way to the battlefield. The Imperials saw them too late, they were already at their flank and had started to attack. The Argonian Horde attacked the Imperial Army in their flank. The legionnaires were getting slaughtered by the Argonians, General Hasphat had no choice but to order a full retreat of his forces. Having kept Thorn the Argonians now had control of the North and the West of Black Marsh. Only Gideon in the East and the three port cities in the South still remained in Imperial control. With General Hasphat's army routed and returning to Gideon to regroup, the Argonians went back into the inner swamps and marched south. They left a few troops to guard Thorn while the bulk of the Horde went towards Blackrose and the other port cities of the South. The Argonian Horde had just arrived from the North and was resupplying in the capital. Reports from the scouts kept telling that Blackrose was now much more garrisoned. The Imperials had begun arresting the argonians in the cities, fearing they'd turn on them. Nonetheless, the Horde marched for the city. Return of the Septim Dynasty V The Argonian Horde made it to the outskirts of Blackrose. Despite the Legion leaving the province the cities still had a good amount of guards garrisoning them. A few of the Argonians, including a few Shadowscales, Wuleen-Zaw and Skaal-ti Tailshadow, entered the city unnoticed. The Argonians that had infiltrated the city made their way to the argonians civilians. They informed them that the Argonian Horde was in the swamps just outside the gates and that when the time came to attack that all those that could fight needed to help. They needed to get the gates opened from the inside so the Horde could march in and kill the Imperial occupiers. As night fell the Shadowscales started taking out some key guardmen in the city. Wuleen-Zaw and Skaal-ti lead the argonian citizens against the Imperial Guards. While that was going on the Argonian Horde marched to the gates of the city. One of the shadowscales managed to open the north gate and let the army in. The guards struggled to fight the Horde and the citizens. The Argonian Horde entered the city and began slaughtering the Imperial Guards. It was a massacre. Only those that surrendered were spared. The An-Xileel and the Horde rested for now. They readied their forces to leave southward soon. The Argonian Horde left Blackrose and marched south to the two port cities, Soulrest and Lilmoth. The Horde had made it south to Lilmoth, which was a short way southeast of Blackrose. The Argonians began sieging Lilmoth. Since most of its troops had been sent to Blackrose to hold off the argonians the city wasn't going to be able to hold out for too long. The Argonians captured Lilmoth, since it was a port city they now had control of some of the Imperial ships that remained from after the siege. They were near Soulrest. A scout returned to the main group. He reported that there weren't many garrisoning the city. The Argonian reported that the flood gate was down, but only to the water level. They could sneak some men in under it through the water. The An-Xileel officer said that they would do just that and told him to report to the other officers. He said that he and Skaal-ti were going to infiltrate the city. Wuleen would go gather a few more people first. Skaal agreed with the plan and readied his gear and prepared himself. It was night, Wuleen-Zaw, Skaal-ti and two more Argonians had made it to the flood gates at the docks. Like the scout had said they weren't closed all the way to the seafloor. He dived in the water and swam under the floor gate. The war ended when the Azeez-Nassa was called to Cyrodiil following Daric Lariat's conquest of the Imperial City. Augustus Mede was dead and the Legion defeated. When the Province leaders arrived in the capital with their escorts Daric had them all brought to the Elder Council Chamber. He needed the fighting in Tamriel to stop and the only way to do that is to make a treaty with the other leaders. Daric sat at the middle of the table. Caesar Autrus was standing right behind him. Celegorn Camoran, the Bosmer King, his brother and his son arrived. Bodean Suda sat down next to Daric, to the right of Daric was his cousin, who had replace him as High King of High Rock. Ulfric Stormcloak arrived right after. Bodean asked Ulfric how Galmar was doing, as he had been hurt during the battle. Ulfric said that he was fine, he was just getting too old for that kind of thing. The other leaders arrived and all sat down at the Elder Council Chamber. Daric said for them to get the matter at hand, bringing all the provinces back into the Empire. They needed everyone so they could maintain peace in Tamriel, which was the motive behind this meeting. Azeez-Nassa said that they didn't need the Empire. The Argonians would not be ruled by the Empire any longer. Daric said that he was right. This confused many of them. Azeez-Nassa asked what he meant. Daric explained. He said that things were going to be different. Under his rule the Empire would not intervene in matters only concerning one province, unless requested by that province. They would maintain the peace and order between the Imperial Provinces but we would not impose their rule on them. Similar to how Morrowind had it in the 3rd Era. All the Provinces would have self-rule, only some Imperial laws would have to be followed by all, in order to maintain unity within the Empire, like the abolishment of slavery and such. Joran nodded slowly. Elva looked at Daric and asked who would enforce those laws, imperial soldiers. Joran looked at her, and they seemed to have a silent conversation with their eyes. Finally, Joran sighed and looked away. Jina continued to stare at Daric, before Joran patted her shoulder and she looked away Daric said that each ruler and his people would enforce their own laws including the universal imperial laws. The universal laws wouldn't be anything like forced religion or anything like that, they would do basic things like the adoption of the Septim coin in all provinces. The Legions would maintain order and peace in Tamriel, having a headquarters in each of the provinces, but they would not interfere with the local governments. The Khajiiti Mane asked that even if he maintained this policy how would they know that one of his successors wouldn't turn out a tyrant like Augustus. The Breton said that in the treaty he would declare that if any Emperor broke even one of the terms, he would be unfit to rule and should be relinquished from command by any means necessary. The Empire was not meant to rule all of Tamriel with an iron fist. It was mean to maintain the peace and prosperity of the provinces. Bodean said that that was an admirable then but asked if they were meant to swear fealty to him. Daric nodded, saying that it would guaranty that they would follow the universal laws and his orders should he had to intervene in extreme circumstances. Each province would also have to donate a proportionate amount of troops to the Legions so the Empire could defend its territories. Azeez-Nassa said that they were just fighting the Imperials and now they were just supposed to pretend it didn't happen. Daric said that he didn't, but Augustus was gone. He would rule fairly and the autonomy that each province had would make sure that they didn't feel oppressed. The Orc King, Garzonk, asked what would happen to Orsinium. If he was going to be razed to the ground once again. Daric assured him that Orsinium would still be recognized as an official Imperial Province. Jina Nerevar spoke up. She asked what would happen if one of the leaders broke their oath. Jina looked over at Naerion, who was also at the meeting. Daric said that if one of the leaders broke an Imperial Law, by invading another province or committing atrocities, then the Legion would be forced to step in. The Empire's purpose was to maintain peace and order on Tamriel, if one province or its leader threatened that peace the Empire would intervene. Daric then grabbed a scroll and opens it on the table. He said that it was the 2nd White-Gold Concordat. It detailed all the imperial laws and the other terms. Signing this would make them an Imperial Province, as for swearing fealty that was a formality for after his coronation. He handed it over to his cousin, the new High King of High Rock. High King Garth Lariat signed the Concordat. He then passed it over to Ulfric. Ulfric said that the Empire had brought peace and prosperity to Tamriel before, the 3rd Era was evidence of that, but Titus II was a weak ruler, and Augustus was too strong a ruler. He believed that Daric had the right amount of strength. Galmar behind him grunted in agreement. Ulfric signed the Concordat, and then passed it to High King Bodean. The Redguard told Daric to keep his word and bring prosperous trade back to Hammerfell. He signed the Concordat, then passed it to King Celegorn. He signed without a word. His brother, Fargoth, gave him a strange look. Celegorn passed it to Joran Nerevar. Joran took the Concordat. He believed that with Daric's help, Tamriel would be stronger. He signed the Concordat, and passed it to the Altmer King Yanniss Mothril. Elva looked around the room, lingering a little bit on Celegorm and Naerion Nelthar, and looking between the two. She agreed with her husband, but added that Daric needed the right people beside him to be a strong leader. Elva's eyes lingered on Daric for a split second, before laughing a small bit and whispering something to Joran. Joran glanced at her, stunned. Jina glanced over to the two of them, her eyes bitter and upset at something Elva had said. Jina looked back at the leaders. The Altmer said that this was the best thing for his people. He signed the Concordat, passing it to King Garzonk. Garzonk was impressed that Daric defeated Augustus in single combat and said that he had earned the respect of the Orcs. Since they had pledged to the Empire before and Orsinium was going to remain under Imperial protection, he agreed to sign it. He signs the Concordat, then passed it to Azeez-Nassa. Azeez-Nassa said that they didn't need Imperial rule. Daric said that he had more to lose by not signing than anyone else. Black Marsh was know for being economically stagnant, they would not survive forever as an independent province. Azeez-Nassa was adamant in his position, saying that the Argonians would make do on their own. Daric tried to reason with the Argonian, saying that the Empire would let them have self-rule as well as bring prosperous trade and guarantee peace. Azeez-Nassa looked Daric straight in the eyes. He was about to say something but stopped himself. He accepted, reluctantly. He signed the Concordat. After that he passed it to the Mane. The Khajiit was very grateful that he was freed from the Imperial prison that Augustus had locked him in. His people had been pawns of the Thalmor and Augustus, this was going to help them in more ways that one. He accepted and signed the Concordat. He gave it back to Daric. The Breton was pleased. The Empire was back to its former self. He knew that there was still rebuilding and reestablishing order to take care of, but they are on the right path to secure Tamriel's future. He thanked them all for that. They had one more matter to discuss, the Elder Council. He had decided that each provincial ruler would get to nominate one person to a seat at the council. The Nelthars also had one seat, that meant 11 councilors. They would vote on a Chancellor to lead the Elder Council. But that was for later, for now he requested that you remain in the capital for a while longer. The preparations for his coronation were almost finished. Azeez-Nassa didn't stay for the coronation, he returned to his home province to deal with the aftermath of the rebellion. It was tough convincing the more hard-ass members of the An-Xileel of his decision to reenter the Empire, but at least he did so on his own terms instead of being conquered by foreign invaders. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Argonians Category:Kings Category:Deceased